Scoliosis is a term used to describe any abnormal, sideway curvature of the spine. The most common form of scoliosis for patients between the age of 10 and 18 years is termed adolescent idiopathic scoliosis (AIS). Although the particular cause of this type of scoliosis is still unknown, advancements in the medical field have enabled doctors to increase the likelihood of successfully treating scoliosis is children and adolescents.
Studies have shown that curvatures in the spine progress during the rapid growth period of children. Because of this, children suffering from scoliosis are generally recommended by their doctor to undergo surgical treatment to prevent curve progression and to obtain some curve correction.
One type of spinal surgery for treating scoliosis in children is the use of implantable rods that allow for continued growth of the spine. One or two rods are implanted into the child through the back of the spine. The rods are then secured to the spine above and below the curve using hooks or screws. Because the child will continue to grow after the spinal surgery, the child will be required to return every few months to have the rods lengthened to keep up with his/her growth.
There thus exists a need to provide improved growing rods.